Una bala
by Alice-Baskerville22
Summary: -Respira hondo, coge la pistola y cuenta hasta tres-Dijo el- No hay elección. Así que voy a morir. RebornXLuce
**Alice:** **Es la primera vez que hago un fanfic de esta serie, así que deseo que les pueda gustar. Pueden dejar comentarios al final, n.n todo es bien recibido.**

 **Disclairme:** Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a Akira Amano yo solo los utilizo para la creación de esta historia.

* * *

 ** _Una Bala_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Respira hondo, coge la pistola y cuenta hasta tres-Dijo el- No hay elección.

 _Así que voy a morir._

Que graciososa es esta situación.

Me miras con tus fríos ojos negros dejando atrás aquellos que me miraban antes con calidez. Colocas el arma enfrente de mí dándome a entender que esto no es un juego.

-Si digo que sí o que no al final moriré- respondo con una débil sonrisa pasando mis manos despacio por el arma de color negro como tu traje que siempre usas. Se siente tan fría. Desearía que este momento no hubiera llegado. La pregunta; _¿Por qué no lo evite?_ Pude huir en el momento pero no lo hice porque un día llegue a amarte.

Veo las frías paredes grises de acero que nos rodean, una habitación pequeña, el frio llega hasta mis huesos siento tú mirada clavada en mí. Una mesa de acero es la única cosa que nos separa. Tu sentado en una silla con las piernas cruzadas y yo con mis manos apoyadas en mis rodillas.

Dios, necesitaba una señal…pero no seamos tontos ninguna señal llego porque yo sabía que todo esto ocurriría al final, esta situación, este momento, pero me negué aceptarlo. Fuimos dos amantes con un trágico final tal como Romeo y Julieta pero en este caso solo uno de los dos debe morir.

-¿No abandonaras?- Me preguntas con un deje de duda.

-Sabes la respuesta- te respondo.

La tensión se siente en el aire, das pequeños golpees con los dedos a la mesa. ¿Estarás nervioso? Porque yo sí.

-¿Tu sabias que esto pasaría desde el principio?-

Si es verdad miénteme, dime que no, te lo suplico… Dudas, lo sé, lo veo en tu mirada, te veo bajar tu rostro ocultando tu mirada bajo tu sombrero aquel que nunca dejas.

-Si-

 _…¿Por qué?..._

Cierro los ojos lento bajando mi cabeza por reflejo o mi instinto acaricio mi panza, falta poco para que mi bebe nazca. Me gustaría conocerla. Sé que será una niña. La llamare Aria, si, ese nombre me gusta mucho. Me dijiste una vez que ese nombre te gustaba porque te recordaba algo que ni recuerdo bien, me dan ganas de reír pero no es el momento.

 _Aria…_

-Entonces porque no me mataste ese día. El día de la fiesta -Exijo mirándote fijamente sin soltar el agarre de mi vientre.

Sé que no me responderás tan rápido, tus labios tiemblan levemente como mi corazón comienza a detenerse de forma pausada y lenta.

-No lo sé-

 _Mentira…_

Si lo sabes, pero no quieres responder, típico de ti. Paso mi lengua por mis labios, los siento seco, bajo la vista mirando mi vientre ya está bastante grande. Cuando me entere que estaba en embarazada fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Veo tu mirada fija en mi vientre tapado por estas ropas naranjas, que cosas de la vida. Yo en mis últimos momentos usando mi color favorito si hubiera sido un vestido mucho mejor.

Oigo el sonido de la lluvia caer y golpear contra el asfalto, debe de estar lloviendo.

Qué curioso. Ese día llovía también cuando te vi por primera vez mi vestido todo mojado lleno de lodo y tú con tu viéndome seriamente. Que huir de todos y todo, ser feliz pero a veces no todo resulta como uno desea.

Debía casarme aun así yo no amaba a ese hombro el que dijo que desde que mi bebe naciera me la quitarían, no podría soportarlo así que hice lo que debía hacer.

 _Lo mate…_

La luz de la lámpara no ilumina mucho la habitación, tu mirada que casi no puede ver no se despega de mí. Tengo miedo.

 _No quiero que te odies por esto…_

El tiempo pasa, tomo la pistola en mis manos, la siento cargada.

-Yo… realmente…Llegue a amarte…- Digo mirando el arma. No quiero levantar la vista pero sé que debo hacerlo. Sin darme cuenta siento tus manos en las mías, sorprendida te veo.

 _No me veas así…_

Tu mirada ya no es fría. Sino triste, agarro con fuerza el arma. No te acerques, no, no, no lo hagas, por favor… _No me veas así…_

Siento unas gotas saladas en mi rostro. ¿Estoy llorando?...Con una de tus manos limpias mis lágrimas con tu pulgar. Realmente quieres hacerme sufrir. Creo sentir mi corazón salir por mi boca trato de hablar pero nada sale de mis labios. Pasas tus dedos por mis labios que no dejan de temblar cierro los ojos recordando, suplicando, gritando por dentro…

Recuerdo la primera vez que me besaste, fue lo más hermoso que haya sentido en esta vida. Ese día tus pastillas rizadas que tanto me gustan me hicieron reír cuando las sentí rozar mi rostro.

Te alejas, volviendo a tu posición de antes sin tu abandonar mi mano agarrándome fermente.

Es lo mejor para ambos. Abro mis ojos viéndote de nuevo esta vez no ocultas tu rostro. Sabes que no me detendrás porque si no hago esto ellos seguirán detrás de mí para hacerme pagar aquello que cometí y podrían hacer sufrir a mi pequeña.

-Quiero la cuides, hazme ese único y ultimo favor- Te pido en un susurro suplicante, mis manos sudan frio sin soltar el arma- Por favor…-

Tú y Yo somos tan diferentes pero tan iguales, aquella que cometió el crimen y aquel que debe cobrar venganza. Mi panza se mueve, ¿Aria? ¿Estas inquietad? No, mi vida, no sufras por mi error. Susurro para mí acariciando con una mano mi panza calmando tus movimientos, sonríe dulcemente con tanta alegría sin dejar de ver mi vientre.

Respiro lento y pausado, mi pulso se vuelve lento. No debo dudar. Levanto mi mirada con determinación, sonrió con amor. Ya tome mi decisión.

No necesito oír tu respuesta, sé que lo harás. Nunca dejaras a Aria sola. Siento tú mirada más profunda que nunca en mí ahora mismo debes estar viendo mi corazón latiendo atra vez de mi pecho.

-Luce…- Te oigo llamarme, que lindo se oye mi nombre en tu boca.-Te amo-

-Lo sé, yo también te amo, Reborn- Sonrio cerrando mis ojos por última vez. Suelto tu mano, acerco el arma hacia mi cabeza, el momento llego ya no hay más duda no hay más nada.

Creo ver una luz, una luz tan blanca que me llama, es hora del adiós para siempre.

 _Aprieto el gatillo…Un último respiro doy…Escucho un boom…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cinco años después…

En medio de un paisaje lleno de naturaleza muy hermoso para cualquiera que lo viera, un lugar de paz. Una pequeña de cabellos negros cortos se encontraba sentada enfrente de una tumba, donde había colocado un ramo de flores blancas.

-Aria ha crecido muy rápido en tan poco tiempo- Decía un hombre de cabellos rubio vestido de militar sentado junto a otro de cabellos negros vestido en un traje negro. Los dos sentados en un banco blanco a distancia de la pequeña.

-Si…-

-Ese día…- Trato de recordar el rubio sabiendo que no era un tema para hablar.

-Luce, murió el día que Aria nació- Fue la respuesta del otro hombre donde su mirada estaba ocultad por el sombrero que llevaba.

-Todavía no me creo que el gran asesino, Reborn, fuera capaz de hacer aquello que hiciste, Kora- Dijo con ironía al igual que una sonrisa leve adornaba su rostro viendo a su compañero y amigo.-Mataste a todos los de la familia Vine, aquellos que mandaron a matar a luce por el asesinato de su jefe. Nueve meses despues el día que ellos la atraparon, tu fuiste en persona diciendo que tu mismo te encargarías de su muerte,kora.

-Deje que fuera ella que decidiera. El arma se tranco al momento de disparar algo curioso ya que solo se escuchó el boom despues- Dijo interrumpiendo a al otro mientras terminaba de tomar del vaso de cafe que habia comprado.

-Y tu tomaste la decisión de…?- Esperaba no completar aquella pregunta pero la duda todavía lo atormentaba.

-Me pidió que le prometiera que cuidaría a Aria, más de ahí no se Colonello- Fue su sencilla respuesta antes de levantarse y botar el vaso vacío de café en el zafacón cercano siendo visto por el otro.

-¿Realmente fue por eso?- Pregunto sin creerlo con seriedad en su tono de voz- o será ¿Qué en esos meses de estar con ella, te enamoraste? o ¿Me equivoco reborn?

No recibió ninguna respuesta, ya la sabia, aunque el otro no dijera nada.

La pequeña miraba el nombre de la tumba de aquella que era su madre. Estaba algo triste ya que nunca pudo conocerla pero su papa reborn siempre le cuenta como era ella diciendo que era muy bonita, amable hasta mostrándole fotos en el proceso pero lo que la hacía sentir bien de toda esa tristeza es que su madre siempre la amo hasta el final.

 _Mama…_

-Aria, es hora de irnos- Escucho como una voz la llamaba desde la distancia. Reborn la llamaba.

-¡Sí!- Respondió levantándose rápidamente, sacudió su vestido un poco y corrió en dirección hacia su papa y tío.

Fin


End file.
